monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Temperance Bon
Temperance Bon - Córka pary szkieletów, pochodząca z Ameryki, a mianowicie - z Seattle. Jej największą pasją jest medycyna. Potrafi zdiagnozować każdą chorobę i nic się przed nią nie ukryje. Z powodu swojej ogromnej wiedzy w tej dziedzinie jest nazywana szkolną panią doktor. Uwielbia czytać książki, przez co większość swoich przerw przeznacza na przesiadywanie w bibliotece. Poza tym, Temperance figuruje w szkolnej społeczności jako zastępczyni przewodniczącej czachy szkoły, dzięki czemu jest popularną i rozpoznawaną osobą. Bardzo lubi robić przeróżne eksperymenty i obserwować zachodzące reakcje chemiczne. Uwielbia się uczyć, a wszelkie egzaminy i sprawdziany pisze z niebywałą łatwością. Pupilkiem Temperance jest szczur-szkielet typu odd-eye o imieniu Dr. Rickets. Temperance jest osobą o bardzo rozwiniętej inteligencji, wszelakie przedmioty ścisłe to dla niej bułka z masłem. Dziewczyna, ku zadowoleniu swoich rodziców chce iść w ich ślady i rozpocząć karierę medyczną. Oboje wróżą jej świetlaną przyszłość w tym kierunku. Osobowość Temperance, to osoba kierująca się rozumem - nie sercen. Dziewczyna, do wszystkiego podchodzi od tej technicznej strony, próbując znaleźć racjonalną odpowiedź na wszystko. Wydaje się być osobą wręcz wypraną z emocji, ale nie to że nie chciałaby mieć bardziej...artystycznego poglądu na świat, Temperance po prostu tego nie potrafi. Jest osobą bardzo odpowiedzialną, nie porzuci projektu który rozpoczęła, ale dokańczanie go często zajmuje dziewczynie masę czasu. To dlatego, że jest perfekcjonistką i chce, aby wszystko nad czym sprawuje pieczę, było po prostu idealne, dopięte na ostatni guzik. Temperance jest towarzyską osobą, sęk w tym, że nie w każdym towarzystwie się pokaże, by nie "szargać dobrego imienia". Szkieletka z uwagi na swoją dojrzałość emocjonalną, oraz ogromne pokłady wiedzy, jest bardzo szanowaną osobą, nawet w gronie pedagogicznym. Dla dziewczyny, nauka jest bardzo ważna, nigdy nie zaniedbuje szkoły, przez co niektóre osoby, a przynajmniej te bardsiej rozrywkowe mają ją za nudną osobowość. To absolutnie nieprawda, Temperance owszem, nie bawią " typowe" dla młodzieży rozrywki aczkolwiek posiada poczucie humoru. Często, kiedy próbuje zażartować, wtrąca słownictwo, którego inni ucxniowie, nie wtajemniczeni w jej zainteresowania nie potrafią zrozumieć. Wygląd Temperance to wysoka dziewczyna, o budowie ciała charakterystycznej dla szkieletów - składa się ono w całości z kości. Również twarz dziewczyny, ma kościste rysy, szkieletka nie posiada nosa. Dziewczyna nie posiada także uszu, aczkolwiek mimo tego słyszy. Warto wspomnieć iż Temperance nie posiada owłosienia, jest skazana na malowanie sobie brwi kredką do oczu oraz noszenie peruk. Najczęściej, dziewczyna wybiera długie do ramion, lekko pofalowane peruki bez grzywki o barwie gorzkiej, chłodnej czekolady. Oczy dziewczyny, a dokładniej ich kolor - sprawiają wrażenie jakby były puste. Miejsce, w którym powinny znajdować się usta upiorka często maluje na tzw "Sugar skull" podkreślając to fioletową pomadką. Nie posiada rzęs, jedynie doczepiane. Relacje 'Rodzina' Temperance jest córką pary szkieletów. Jej rodzice, to znani i cenieni w świecie medycyny lekarze. Matka Temperance, pracuje jako neurolog zaś ojciec jest kardiochirurgiem. Cała rodzina Temperance, związana jest w choćby najmniejszy sposób z medycyną, i ku zadowoleniu rodziców ich jedyna córka chce iść w ich ślady, by zostać w przyszłości antropologiem. 'Dalsza rodzina' Temperance, posiada ciocię od strony mamy, która wraz z rodziną zamieszkuje i pracuje w Meksyku. Kobieta, jest popularną dentystką. Dziadkowie Temperance od strony matki Tempie, są patologami, zamieszkują Waszyngton. O rodzinie dziewczyny od strony ojca, wiadomo właściwie tyle co nic. 'Przyjaciele' Temperance przyjaciółkę znalazła w Larisse Rare. Szkieletce ani trochę nie przeszkadzają pedantyczne skłonności hybrydy. 'Znajomi' Justine Saina, Sophiea Ochiá, Cassiopeia Ursa,Blair DeGhoul, Zareen Marigold Calendula. 'Wrogowie' Osobami za którymi Temperance nie tyle nie przepada, co zwyczajnie czasem ma ochotę ukręcić głowy są Brie Camembert oraz Cherry Cheedar. 'Miłość' Dziewczyna nie należy do osób kochliwych i szukajcych partnera. Bycie singielką w pełnii jej wystarcza. Najpierw kariera, potem ewnetualnie coś więcej. 'Zwierzę' Temperance posiada małego szczura-szkieleta typu odd-eye o imieniu Dr. Rickets. 'Historie relacji' 'Cassiopeia Ursa i Sophiea Ochià' Temperance poznała Cassiopeę i Sophieę podczas uczestnictwa na dodatkowych zajęciach z Szalonej Nauki. Dziewczyny zostały połączone w jedną grupę, która miała przygotować model anatomiczny dowolnego potwora. Wybrany został wilkołak. Podczas pracy odkryły one, że dzielą ze sobą te same pasje. Mając ogromną wiedzę z zakresu biologii udało im się skończyć projekt, który został nagrodzony oceną celującą. 'Larisse Rare' Dziewczyny były parą na zajęciach laboratoryjnych. Ich zadaniem było stworzyć perfumy z odstępnych składników chemicznych. Poza tym, że współpraca szła im wręcz idealnie, obie co chwila czyściły stanowisko czy zmieniały rękawice. Łapiąc się na tym po którymś razie zaśmiały się i reszta rozmów zeszła na temat związany z tym jak ważne jest dbanie o porządek. Tak bardzo je to pochłonęło, że zapomniały o swojej pracy, która wykipiała im z kolby. Nie mogły zrobić nic więcej niż uprzątnąć bałagan i zacząć pracę od nowa. Przez ogromną stratę czasu ich perfum dostał jedynie ocenę dostateczną, jednak to nie było dla nich ważne. Obie świetnie się bawiły a Larisse korzystając z mądrości Temperance doradza się u niej w kwestii doboru środków czystości. Czasem też prosi ją o diagnozę jeśli czuje, że "coś ją łapie". 'Cherry Cheddar i Brie Camembert' Temperance widziała szczurki wcześniej i od początku nie zapałała do nich sympatią. Wszystko przez ich ograniczone umysły. Jednak napięcie dosięgnęło zenitu na lekcji anatomii, kiedy obie chcąc popisać się "swoją wiedzą" powtarzając utarty mit o używaniu 10% mózgu. Oczywiście szkieletka wiedziała, że ta informacja dawno została zdementowana i nie omieszkała ich nie poprawić. Szczurki jedynie prychnęły na uwagę Tempie i zaczęły dyskutować o tym między sobą. Od tamtej pory Temperance stara się ich unikać i siadać od nich najdalej jak się tylko da. 'Justine Saina' Temperance poznała Justine przed lekcją szalonej nauki, na której miał się odbyć ważny test zamykający drugi straszysemestr. Od niego miała zależeć ocena końcowa. Temperance całą przerwę poświęciła na przesiadywaniu w bibliotece, podkreślaniu ważnych terminów zakreślaczami i wertowaniu notatek, które ówcześnie przygotowała. Wiedziała, że zda test na ocenę celującą, ale z drugiej strony czuła presję. W bibliotece była również Justine Saina, która niezbyt dobrze radziła sobie z nauką. Pot spływał po jej twarzy i szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w wydartą kartkę z zeszytu. Tempie zauważyła, że jej koleżanka z klasy sobie nie radzi, podeszła do niej i przećwiczyła zagadnienia, które Pan Hackington podał na poprzedniej lekcji, która odbyła się w zeszłym tygodniu. Justine uspokoiła się nieco, bowiem przypomniała sobie jak rozwiązywała na tablicy zadanie z obliczania masy substancji rozpuszczonej w roztworze o określonym stężeniu i gęstości. Kościotrupka odpytała ją jeszcze z poszczególnych formułek oraz definicji. Justine spojrzała na nią błagalnym wzrokiem i poprosiła, aby usiadły blisko siebie. Temperance nie była zbytnio zadowolona z tego pomysłu, ale uległa namowom dżinnki. Po kilku chwilach rozległ się dzwonek na lekcję. Dziewczyny natychmiast wybiegły z biblioteki. Temperance ostatni raz powtarzała materiał z ostatniej lekcji, dopóki nie przerwał jej donośny i przeraźliwy krzyk, który dobiegał zza jej kościstych pleców. Okazało się, że ów krzyk wydała Justine, która potknęła się na schodach. Tempie opatrzyła nogę koleżanki, wyciągnęła z plecaka fioletowy bandaż elastyczny oraz maść rozgrzewającą. Posmarowała stopę Justine, założyła bandaż i zaprowadziła do dormitorium. Następnego dnia, Temperance poszła do Pana Hack'a, aby usprawiedliwić nieobecność swoją i Justine, wyjaśniając przy tym całą sytuację. Nauczyciel bez wahania odnotował to w swoim kajecie i powiedział, że mają przyjść jutro po lekcjach, aby napisać test. Dziewczyny cały dzień spędziły na nauce, aby otrzymać jak najlepsze stopnie. Justine już całkowicie przestała boleć noga i mogła nią śmiało ruszać. Nazajutrz, po lekcjach, poszły prosto do gabinetu nauczyciela. Pan Hack posadził je na końcu klasy w dwóch ostatnich ławkach. Justine siedziała pod oknem, a Temperance pod ścianą. Obie bardzo się przejmowały i stresowały, nauczyciel rozdał arkusze, napisał kredą na tablicy godzinę zakończenia sprawdzianu i ustawił stoper. Po czterdziestu minutach w całej klasie było słychać głośny alarm wydawany przez stoper. Dziewczyny oddały testy, a Pan Hack porównał odpowiedzi dziewczyn. Okazało się, że obie dziewczyny otrzymały maksymalną liczbę punktów - a zatem, oceny celujące. Upiorki podskoczyły i przybiły sobie piątki. Od tamtego czasu pomagają sobie nawzajem w trudnych chwilach i mogą na siebie liczyć. Zainteresowania 'Medycyna' Zainteresowanie medycyną, zdecydowanie odziedziczyła w genach. Cała rodzina (od strony mamy) Temperance, jest w mniejszym lub większym stopniu powiązana z medycyną a i wiele jej członków to znani oraz cenieni lekarze. Temperance, od małego również wykazywała tym zainteresowanie, oraz uzdolnienia. Jej tato, wielokrotnie zabierał córkę do pracy, by mogła przyjrzeć się tatusiowi w akcji, z kolei mama opowiadała różne ciekawostki a także historie ze swojej pracy. Po dni dzisiejsze, Tempie został zapał do nauki. Z zaciekłością zgłębia wiedzę medyczną, by zostać w przyszłości antropologiem. 'Nauka' Wszelkie przedmioty ścisłe, są dla dziewczyny proste jak drut. Dzięki chłonnemu, analitycznemu umysłowi w szybkim tępie uczy się nowych rôwnań oraz wzorów. Z uwagi na poziom swojej wiedzy, Temperance jest bardzo szanowana w gronie rówieśniczym a i często proszona, o korepetycje. Zdolności *'Separacja kończyn' - Dziewczyna potrafi bez problemu odczepiać swoje kończyny od korpusu, by następnie "złożyć się do kupy". *'Nieśmiertelność' - Będąc szkieletem, Temperance jest nieśmiertelna. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki:' Tempie, Pani Doktor. *'Ulubione powiedzonko:' - "Nie ma kości, będą trudności" *'Najbardziej lubi:'. Zgłębiać wiedzę naukową, mądre i ogarnięte osoby, dobre książki. *'...a najmniej:' - Nie ład w miejscu pracy, osoby którym trzeba kilkanaście razy coś powtarzać. *'Zwierzak:' - Szczur typu Odd-eye, DR. Rickets. *'Nie rusza się z domu bez:' - Przypinki w kształcie symbolu atomu. *'Sekrety jej pokoju:' *'Ciekawostka:' - W kieszenii swojego fartucha, dziewczyna przechowuje nie tylko szczurzego kolegę, ale także zapasową parę lateksowych rękawiczek. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po tym, że jej kolor oczu sprawia wrażenie pustych oczodołów. *Po tym, że prawie zawsze nosi fartuch medyczny, czy też lateksowe, granatowe rękawice. *Po przypince z symbolem atomu. Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia *Brak. Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Dziewczyna uczęszcza na lekcję Łaciny. Jest to język medycyny dlatego przykłada do lekcji wielką wagę. *Pomysł na Temperance Bon, powstał dzięki postaci Dr. Temperance Brennan, postaci z serialu kryminalnego "Kości" cytaty postaci również są zaczerpnięte od Dr. Brennan. *Jej imię można przetłumaczy z j. Angielskiego jako "wstrzemiężliwość", zaś imię jej zwierzaka jako "Doktor Krzywica". *Z kolei jej nazwisko to zniekształcone "Bone" czyli kość w j. Angielskim. *Urodziny obchodzi dnia 21 października. *Postać była adoptem, adoptowanym przez PixieGiggler a następnie Amity.Galę. Ostatecznie, trafiła do Rochi. *Relacja z Cassiopeią oraz sophieą, Cherry,Brie a także relacja z Larisse, została napisana przez Pixie, jeszcze za czasów kiedy postać była pod jej opieką, zaś relacja z Justine została napisana przez Amity. Serie 'Basic' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - 2016/2017. Temperance ID 2 by A.G.jpg|Oficjalny art od Amity.Gala Włosy Temperance są lekko pofalowane i sięgają jej talii. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w beżową marynarkę,z guzikami przypiminającymi kości oraz długie do kolan czarne jeansy z wysokim stanem. Pod marynarkę ma założoną białą koszulę, zaś pod kołnierzykiem koszuli widnieje czarna mucha z przypinką w kształcie kości. Ręce Temperance są zakryte granatowymi rękawicami, a na ramiona ma założony biały fartuch lekarski. Buty dziewczyny to czarne Creepersy z fioletowymi refleksami. Jedynem elementem makijażu są fioletowe usta. 'School Clubs' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - 2017. Temperance ID by A.G.jpg|Oficjalny art od Amity.Gala Włosy Temperance zostały ścięte na "Boba" i ozdobione fioetowymi pasemkami. Dziewczyna ma na sobie czarny top oraz przylegającedo ciała, skórzane spodnie barwy grafitu. Prócz tego, założoby ma biały fartuch lekarski spięty broszką z symbolem atomu, granatowe rękawice a jej buty to wysokie, czarne kozaki. Nie posiada makijażu. Dołączono do niej szklaną kolbę Erlenmeyera wypełnioną cieczą. 'Rock N' Grease' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - 'True Tarot' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - *'Karta' - XIV (Umiarkowanie). Klasyczny potwór thumb|leftKościotrup jest typem potwora, który rzekomo jest fizycznie umarły. Upiory te, pojawiają się często w filmach fantasy, horrorach i fikcji gotyckiej, jak również i w mitologii. Najczęściej przedstawiane są one jako kości, uformowane w kształt ludzkiego ciała, a rzadziej - w inną istotę ziemską. Animowane szkielety ludzkie, zostały wykorzystane jako personifikacja śmierci w kulturze Zachodu od czasów średniowiecza. Kostucha, często jest przedstawiana jako zakapturzony kościotrup, trzymający w dłoni kosę, lub w niektórych przypadkach – klepsydrę. Tak przynajmniej opisywał ją Hans Holbein młodszy w swych dziełach. Śmierć jest również ukazywana, jako jeden z biblijnych Jeźdźców Apokalipsy. W tej wersji, przedstawia się ją jako szkielet galopujący na koniu. Miejsce pochodzenia left|210px Seattle '– miasto w stanie Waszyngton, ośrodek administracyjny hrabstwa King, położone pomiędzy zatoką Puget a jeziorem Washington, około 175 km na południe od granicy z Kanadą. W 2015 roku miasto liczyło 684 451 mieszkańców. Miasto jest ważnym morskim i lotniczym portem towarowym i osobowym w handlu z Azją. Zespół miejski Seattle-Everett-Tacima liczy ponad 3,4 mln mieszkańców. Galeria Temperance by Rochi.jpeg|portret. Tempie i Xochi szkic.jpg|Szkic z Xochi. Temperance - Gwiazdka 2018.jpg|Gwiazdka 2018 Tempie szybki szkic.jpg Stroje Temperance TT.jpg|True Tarot (XIV - Umiarkowanie). Tempie, Xena i Niko TWAN szkice.jpg|Szkic w serii "Tea with a Nightmare" 9niekolorowy bo leń) Od innych Temparancetwarz.png|od Listka, twarz Tempie w simsach Temperancesimsynowe.png|od Listka w simsach Temperance ID by A.G.jpg|School's out od Amity Temperance ID 2 by A.G.jpg|Basic od Amity Temperance Skullette by A.G.png|Skullette od Amity Temperance Bon.jpg|By Kicia128 Meta timeline *'2016 - Rochi tworzy zarys postaci, który adoptuje PixieGiggler. *'2017' - Temperance, trafia pod opiekę Amity.Gali. *'Luty 2018' - Postać ponownie trafia do Rochi. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Kościotrupy Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija